April Fools, Lavi Style
by IcyFireGypsy
Summary: He couldn't just pass up April Fools day without doing something. But perhaps he should of thought about how he would survive this before he went through with the plan...


AN- Well here we go again, another idea I had and of course someone had to be the victim. I couldn't let an April Fools pass without a funny, humor fan fiction. Just so you all know this happens sometime between the Ark and when Cross and Allen have their little chat so you know ^_^. Enjoy

I own nothing… even though owning Lavi would be sweet.

Also a bit of a warning I pulled an all nighter last night and why I'm still up is beyond me but I'm insanily sleepy so I didn't really edit through this so sorry for the mistakes if there are any, but I really wanted to get this out tonight and so here it is. I will edit it and should repost it … anyways on with the show!

---...---

April Fools, Lavi style.

He walked through the halls with a small bounce in his step, he knew what tomorrow was and he wasn't going to let it pass by without some kind of event. But who was going to play the victim he wasn't sure yet, he tried last year to get Kanda but no one was willing to help him with that too scared for their lives… than he heard a voice a bit of a ways down the hall and realize, there was one person who wasn't scared of the Japanese boy. He picked up the pass as he heard the conversation down the hall come to a close; he smiled when he turned the corner and almost ran right into his white haired friend.

"Allen, just the person I was looking for," he said putting his arm around the younger one; who in response raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly are you planning now Lavi?" Allen asked the redhead.

"Me? Planning something why would you think that?" Lavi stated shocked that his friend would say such a thing.

"Well for one you have that look on your face that you get when you have some idea that will end in someone's humiliation and two, I know what tomorrow is," Allen explained with a smile. He was teasing his friend and new in the end he would help the redhead with whatever he was planning.

"Hmmm what's tomorrow?" Lavi muttered under his breath as innocent as he could.

"Stop playing games Lavi, what do you need my help for?" Allen asked with a small smirk and Lavi lead him to his rooms to explain where no one would be listening.

---…---

"You can't be serious; he'll kill both of us!" Allen exclaimed after Lavi was done explaining.

"Listen Allen, he wouldn't really kill us, he'll just be a little angry," Lavi started to explain, "And when isn't he angry? I mean really I thought you of all people wouldn't be scared."

Allen sighed, he wasn't scared but this was a bit much, he was so going to be killed for this, "Fine Lavi, just tell me how you plan to make this work without him realizing what's going on."

Lavi smiled and lifted a bottle from his jacket pocket, "I figured I'd use this one someone but I wasn't sure who. Of course everything we use will be brought to us by the science department as well as Komui as well. Of course some of these they don't know I have," Lavi told his white haired friend, who reached out to take the small bottle.

"So this will…" Allen started to ask but Lavi cut him off.

"Yes, most of our work is to be as silent as possible. I'm sure you know he's not exactly a heavy sleeper."

Allen stared at the bottle, wondering if this would be his last day on this Earth.

---…---

"You sure you really want to go through with this?" Allen asked in a light whisper. It was dark out, well past midnight and he and Lavi stood outside a door dressed in black being as silent as possible. Allen had a few bottles in his hand as the red head next to him held different once, ready to do what they planned all day to do.

"Yes, it will be funny. Come on Allen don't chicken out on me now," Lavi whispered trying to listen at the door to make sure the one on the other side was asleep.

"I'm not backing out I'm just making sure your ready to die," Allen whispered with a small smile.

"I told you before we won't die," Lavi laughed at his friend and realized they should be fine and opened the door slowly and quietly. He smiled when he saw his prey sleeping in their bed. He nodded to Allen as they walked in.

Naturally Lavi had the 'harder' job and was standing over the bed, praying they wouldn't wake up as their Innocence wasn't too far away from them he opened one of the bottles and let the liquid inside drip on the hair of sleeping one before backing away slowly. Allen was already waiting with his bottles empty and a smirk on his face. They left the room as silently as they came thanking whomever was listening that they didn't get caught… yet.

Allen smirked as they made one more stop before calling it a night, since he helped Lavi it was only fair if the redhead helped him out with something rather small…

---…---

Morning hit as Lavi and Allen where sitting in the cafeteria, Lenalee and Bookman where sitting across from them eyeing them strangely as neither of them where really paying much attention to the food in front of them, which was weird more so for Allen. Bookman had noticed something off from the redhead all morning and knew about his random midnight trip. He realized before leaving to get some food, what day it was and just wondered who the poor victim was. He didn't have long to wonder as pretty soon the 'victim' walked in and everyone in the room could feel the angry fill the room. It was then that Allen seems very interested in his food and Lavi seemed to like the table very much.

Bookman and Lenalee barely held back their laughter at the sight when they looked at the entrance and Lenalee than worried for her two friends across from her as they were surely to blame.

Kanda was standing there looking murderous around the room, his hair that was once dark and rather long was now rather short and choppy and bright neon green, his clothing were just as bright and colorful as his new hair. They were a bright Orange; it was surprising to see bright colors together let alone on someone like Kanda.

Lenalee looked over at the two across from her and noticed Lavi's rather devilish smirk and Allen's interest in his food and she knew who was to blame for this random occurrence, and it didn't take long for the very bright Japanese boy to figure it out either as he made his way towards them. That's when they noticed his sword in his hand, although it looked strange to girl at first but thought it was the colors around it that threw her off.

"Um… guys, I would run if I were you," Lenalee said quietly to the two across from her.

"Don't worry he can't hurt us," Lavi answered surprising both her and Bookman.

"He looks like he's going to kill both of you; he has hi-"Lenalee started to say before Lavi shushed her with a smirk on his face and even Allen looked at the read head.

"You…little…" Kanda growled and went to point his sword at the redhead, who was the closest but instead of having a sharp point between his eyes, the metal weapon turned rubber, but not just a rubber like sword, no it turned into a rubber chicken. That's when Lavi couldn't hold it in any more and started laughing and Allen was still trying to keep a straight face but without much success.

Even Bookman and Lenalee were laughing now, and Kanda looked even more murderous now than he did before, which they didn't think was possible. But once Lavi looked at the other boy he knew he should start running, and he and Allen took off without looking back at the brightly colored Kanda chased after them. They knew now they ran for their lives… Allen just wondered how long before he had to run from more than just an very angry Kanda…

…Meanwhile…

She wasn't sure why she let him do this, or why she still stood here listening to him go on. He was more than a little full of himself but yet she couldn't just walk away from the redhead sitting next to her at a bar. She just wanted to get a few drinks in her to ease the small pain she felt for her fallen comrades but yet he tagged along, or rather ended up running into her and wouldn't leave her alone. Thankfully after a few more strong drinks it might not bother her as much.

There was a few people, man rather, playing darts not far from them and the redhead next to her smirked as he stood up, saying he wanted to show these men how much better at 'aiming' he was. She rolled her eyes, he was just trying to get more booty tonight and she knew it. She'll be damned if it comes from her though but she couldn't help but watch the redhead take out his weapon, though why no one thought to stop him from pulling out a strange looking gun was beyond her. But he aimed and went to shot when instead of bullets that normally came out a small red flag did and on it read "bang… April fools." With a silly smiling face on it and Cloud Nyne couldn't help but laugh until she started to cry at the events that just happened in front of her very eyes.

Cross looked at his innocence in a mix of horror and shock before his eyes squinted as he realized who would have done this. 'Seems I have to make a small visit to my stupid apprentice,' he thought with evil thoughts running through his mind.

-Fin

AN- so there it is, and I think my good friend Tori for the idea at the end, she does love Cross and Cloud lol. But I knew I couldn't let an April fools pass without something from Lavi, though I almost feel bad for Kanda… almost. He's left alone for my next project ^_-.

Hope you enjoyed


End file.
